Pencurian Di Rumah Keluarga Oxentierna
by Akamegane7
Summary: Ini..fic dibuat buat temen gue yang ultah  Feliz Compleano ya kawan..Enjoy Maaf kalo garing


**A/N :**Happy B'day to you~ Happy B'day to you~ Te amo Nadiatara atowa Sweden-san~ Ini FF buat hadiah ulang tahunmu~ maaf kalo jelek dan garing…

Btw, kembali inspirasi dari kamar mandi..dan bahan jayusan ini milik guru MTK ku tercentah (?) gua Cuma ngopi dan memperindah (ngancurin kaleee) dengan nama2 dan hal2 yang asdf sekali…terus bagi kalian yang gak ngerti..nasib…#dilempargasalam. Kata guru gua : Lawakan tingkat tinggi (?). buset beneran dibunuh gua~~~Enjoy ya~ Btw ini yang gua pake Fem!Fin ya~ soalnya nad sukanya Fem!Fin~

**Disclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya FTW !

**Warning :**OOC, GAJENESS,GILAKNESS,SARAPNESS,CAMPURADUKNESS,TYPO,DE EL EL (sama kayak FF gila gue yang lainnya #dilempargasalam)

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang indah seminggu sebelum taon baruan, Sweden, Finland, dan Sealand tampak sedang mengepak pakaian ke dalam koper mereka, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan mudik ke rumah Tiina aka Finland di Finland (Yaiyalahhh ! masa di Antartika ?).

"Pa, Ma, aku boleh bawa dumbox ku ya ?" Tanya Sealand dengan penuh harap kepada kedua orang tua angkatnya tersebut.

"T'rs'rah k'mu s'ja, P'ter" Kata Sweden dingin..tanpa esmosi..eh maksut gue emosi

"Siip ! Papa baik deh kayak Edward Cullen !" Kata Sealand gembira..Dan tentu saja dihadiahi Berwald sebuah jitakan maut yang super indah.

" Berwald sayang, aku dah selesai ini ngeberesin koper..Ayo kita segera berangkat~ Gak sabar aku ketemu sama Mama dan Papaku~" Kata Finland ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ya. A'ku j'ga s'd'ah s'le'sai" Kata Sweden lalu mengangkat kedua koper miliknya dan Finland keluar dari kamar dan langsung menuju gerbang rumah mereka. Kebetulan mobil tadi sudah ditaro luar sama Berwald, jadinya gampang.

Saat keluarga bahagia itu lagi sibuk beresin koper dan masuk-masukin ke dalem mobil mereka yang Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita milik keluarga mereka yang merupakan mobil ke-12 keluarga itu (Najrot ! Ni mobil nyolong apa beneran ada STNK sahnya ? #digamparberwald). Eh ternyata…Mereka dikuntit sama manusia berpakaian serba merah..karena dia pengen nyaingin hantu kolor merah (?). Yak dialah, sang maling kelas teri yang ngaku-ngaku dirinya raja maling, Mathias Kohler aka Denmark.

'_Busyet~ Asoy gile ini~ Mantep sekali itu rumah..kayaknya si empunya mau mudik..ajegile..gue maling disana bisa dapat apa gue ? Fu…cepetan lu..mudik sono..biar gue bisa bebas seenak jidat maling ! Jiekekkeke~~~_' Kata Denmark di dalam lubuk hatinya (atau otaknya ? atau keduanya ? embuhlah..gua bingung, ve~#authordilemparikan)

"Papaaa~~~ Ayo kita berangkaat~~~" Kata Sealand dengan semangat. Sangking semangatnya sampe dia lompat-lompat di kursi belakang dang ngejedug-jedugin kepalanya ke jendela mobil.

"Iya..S'bentar' Kata Sweden singkat lalu dia menghampiri satpam pribadinya yang ternyata adalah SUPERMAN ! "Oi kau S'p'man !' Panggil Sweden ke Superman yang ternyata lagi ngopi di warungnya England.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil sama 'majikan'nya, sang Superman yang bernama asli Suparman bin Supardi itupun menghampiri Berwald dengan cara terbang cuma 2 cm dari tanah sampe-sampe dia dikira kuntil bapak berjubah (?)

"I-iya Pak Berwald ?" Tanya si Superman.

"J'ain r'mah s'ya" Kata Berwald secara singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"SIAP BOS !" Kata Superman percaya diri.

Lalu Sweden sekeluargapun minggat meninggalkan rumah besar tercentah mereka yang dengan begonya mereka tinggalkan dengan keadaan terkunci..dengan pikiran 'toh si Superman ama Unyu ngejagain ko'

"Sip ! Kita harus ngejagain rumah ini, Unyu!" Kata Superman kepada si Asu yang ternyata adalah anjing penjaga rumah keluarga Oxentierna. Bukan Hanatamago ya...Tapi anjingnya Germany yang bernama Unyu.

"GUK !" Sahut si Unyu

Denmark yang melihat keteguhan hati si Unyu dan Superman untuk menjaga rumah itupun bingung. Gimana coba caranya dia masuk ? Rumah itu dijagain Unyu sama Superman..ga jauh dari rumah itu dan tempatnya bersembunyi sekarang ada 3 mas-mas emkakabe lagi pada main gobak sodor…belum lagi ada warung di depan jalan masuk satu-satunya ke rumah itu.

'_Najrot…ini..dedei tea ? gua nyopet gimana ini ?_' Kata Denmark di dalam hatinya. Suasana..dia amati suasana…dan TING ! tiba-tiba ada bohlam di atas kepalanya.

"E buset ! bohlam dari mana nih ? Lumayan buat gantiin bohlam R5S gue…Ngirit gitchu loch" Kata Denmark kepada dirinya sendiri sambil ngambil bohlam yang ada di atas kepalanya itu dan mengantunginya super hari-hati sekali ke dalam tas Doranya.

Denmark tersenyum licik a la Swiper yang akhirnya nyolong sesuatu dari si Dora. Lalu dengan senyumnya itu dia mendekati 3 mas-mas emkakabe itu. Dia pikir, karena tu ke 3 mas-mas emkakabe, otaknya juga pasti anak kecil juga toh ? Jadi dia merencanakan sesuatu buat mereka.

"Kalian lagi main apa~?" Tanya Denmark ramah.

"Kita lagi main gobak sodor !" Kata mas-mas yang berambut cokelat dan tampaknya paling ceria diantara ke-3 mas-mas ntu.

"Ya ! dan aku yang AWESOME ini selalu menang !" Lanjut si mas yang kayaknya punya kelainan zat pewarna alias albino itu.

"Halah~ bilang saja kamu kalah terus ,Gilboo~" Kata si mas yang cara ngomongnya mendayu-dayu dan keliatan banget centilnya.

"ENAKAJA ! Cuma gara-gara lu beruntung aja tuh~ gue yang AWESOME jadi kalah" Kata makhluk albino yang diketahui bernama Gilbert itu gak mau kalah.

"Fuso~" Kata si rambut cokelat singkat, terus makan tomat yang entah dia keluarin dari mana.

Denmark hanya bisa ber 'WETEEP' ria ngeliat tingkahnya tu 3 mas-mas. Yaudah daripada lama-lamain dia langsung keluarin dompet dan ngeluarin duit 2000-an 3 lembar.

"Hei kalian~ Ini diut buat kalian~ Jajanin yaaa~" Kata Denmark.

Si 3 mas-mas emkakabe itupun girang, dan langsung ngembat tu duit tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun terima kasih ke Denmark. Denmark sih Cuma senyum-senyum asem aja…tapi dia tetep sabar demi menanti hal yang dia tuju. Ke-3 mas-mas itupun, sudah bisa diduga, mereka ke warung milik England untuk membeli permen.

Ketika tu makhluk-makhluk emkakabe nyampe di warungnya England, kebetulan Englandnya lagi kebelakang, jadi warungnya ga ada yang jaga. Berhubung mereka gasuka nyolong karena mereka anak yang baik hati dan tidak sombong Tak berlaku bagi Gilbert #dirajamfangirlnyagilbert. Langsung aje tu bocah-bocah gede manggil-manggil si empunya warung.

"ARTHUR ! BANG ARTHUR ! BELI DONG !" Teriak tu 3 makhluk berbarengan.

Tarnate tidore, tu yang empunya warung kage keluar-keluar gare-gare urusan perutnye belon selese (Ni logat jadi bahasa betawi ta'ye ?)

"Busyet dah~ Bang Iggy ituch niat ga sich jualan ?" Kata France dengan gayanya yang lebay..apa alay ? gue gatau #dilemparsconeiggy

"Yang buset mah gaya ngemeng kau, ojan ! Kage awesome bet dah jadi orang…kayak gue dong… always AWESOME !" Kata Prussia dengan bangganya "Nih gue praktekin cara manggil orang dengan AWESOME !" Prussia lari secepat Flash ke masjid, nyolong toanya, balik lagi dan nendangin pintu warung England sambil teriak pake toa "BANG ARTHUR ! BELI DONG ! JUALAN NIAT KAGE SIH LO ?" Teriaknya terus menerus..ampe ade tetangga yang mau nelpon 911 tapi malah disambut kata-kata "HERO" terus -gara tu tetangga nyangka dia malah nelpon RSJ ato malah HERO yang supermarket itu, yaudah jadinya gajadi deh…

England, yang lagi enak-enak ngeden sambil baca novel Harry Potter, keganggu sama suara-suara berisik itu. Dengan sangat berat hati dan dongkol setengah mampus, dia motong acara semedi nya itu secara paksa…Tentu dia tak lupa untuk cebok terlebih dahulu…tapi lupa buat cuci tangan..

"BUSET ! LU PADA MAU NGAPAIN SI ? GANGGU ORANG SENENG TAU GA ?" Semprot England ke muka tu 3 'bocah'

"WADDAPAK ? NGAPAIN LO TERIAK KE KITA ? KITA MO BELI PERMEN ! P-E-R-M-E-N ! LO TUH NIAT JUALAN GA SIH ?" Kata Prussia gamau dong orang yang selalu ngaku awesome kalah bacotan…

"PERMEN DOANG ? WHAT THE FUCK ? CUMA UNTUK PERMEN LO GANGGU ACARA SAKRAL GUE ? "

"SAKRAL PITAK LO SAKRAL ?" Sembur si France yang ikutan panas juga dengan kata-kata England yang asdf itu…

"PERMEN BOY ! PERMEN DOANG ! TOLONG ! PERMEN ! BUSET ? PERMEN DOANG !" Balas England.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil-panggil dan dimintai bantuan, Superman datang ke TKP yang bener-bener lagi ancur.

"Eh buset..pada manggilin gue…ada apa gerangan ?" Tanya si Superman.

"YOU GIT ! SIAPA JUGA YANG MANGGILLIN ELO BEGO ?" Kata si England dengan kasarnya.

"Udah deh ikut campur aje lo !" Kata Spain

"HEH ! GUE DIPANGGIL JUGA LO NGELES SEMUA ! GUA TAU GUE AWESOME JADI JANGAN SEGITUNYA DONG !" Kata si Superman.

"HEH KATA-KATA GUE NOH !" Kata Prussia yang gak terima trademarknya dia dipake ama satpam macam dia.

"BACOT LO SEMUA !" Kata England.

"EH UNYU ! ELO YANG BACOT !" Kata Superman dan trio emkakabe berbarengan.

"ENAKAJA ! KALIAN YNG UNYU !" Kata England gamao kalah.

"UNYU !"

"SITU YANG UNYU !"

"ELO UNYU !"

"KALIAN ! UNYU LO SEMUA !"

Nah jadilah mereka semua sibuk ber unya-unyu ria…dan kali ini, si Anjing yang merasa dirinya terpanggil, datengin TKP. Ya jadilah tambah rusuh..dengan kedatangan si Unyu yang asli yang ikutan ngegonggong gaterima karena dia gak diakui. Rumah ? Kosong ! Dan masih dalam keadaan TERBUKA LEBAR ! Denmark mau gamau memuji kehebatan dirinya sendiri. Ajegile..rencana dia 100% SUKSES !

"Aseeek~ Gua berhasil~~~" Kata Denmark ke dirinya sendiri dan langsung aja cabut ke tu rumah…Di dalam ia mengambil rumah, mobil, monas, pesawat terbang, ampe duit milyaran rupiah. Ia mengangkut itu semua dengan pesawat jet yang ia ikutan colong juga…Langsunglah dia minggat pulang kerumahnya di Denmark sono.

Para manusia-manusia gaje yang lagi berantem ? who knows ? Mereka semua berakhir di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Harap Waras di dunia antah berantah sana…

**-TAMAT-**

**OMAKE**

"Huah~ Akhirnya sampe juga~ di rumah~" Kata Sealand

"Iya ya~ seneng seminggu bakar-bakaran sama main kembang api sama-sama~Iya gak, Ber ?" Tanya Finland ke Sweden sambil menggandeng tangan suaminya mesra masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Iya" Kata Berwald singkat.

"WHAT THE HELL ? AAAAAAAA !" Teriak Sealand dari dalam rumah.

Kaget akan teriakan Sealand, Finland dan Sweden berlari menyusul anak angkat mereka. Alangkah kagetnya mereka, banyak harta benda berharga yang hilang.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS ?" Kata Sweden yang perlu kita tepuk tangani karena cara ngemeng dia tumben kage patah-patah.

"…" Finland tidak berkata apapun…Karena dia…KEBURU PINGSAN !

Sweden mencak-mencak sendiri sampe akhirnya malah jadi gila sendiri, Sealand nangis 40 hari 40 malam yang akhirnya malah jadi setress juga. Dan berakhirlah itu keluarga di Rumah Sakit Cepat Waras di Sealand. Tapi Cuma setahun mereka disana. Karena mereka cepat sekali sembuh dan kembali membangun kekayaan keluarga Oxentierna kembali…

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes : **pasti di otak kalian ada 1 kata..GARING…iya tau gue…special buat Nadia…gue minta maaf banget ! btw…Hepi B'day ya~ Wish you all da best mon cher~


End file.
